


Bittersweet

by ChloeMorrison



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMorrison/pseuds/ChloeMorrison
Summary: Jack Morrison reminiscences about Christmas back before the fall and eventually runs into the Reaper.A secret santa gift of the Reaper76 Free for All Secret Santa for Void (EroEmo) ♥





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Void (EroEmo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroEmo/gifts).



It was a cold winter's night in December. Christmas, to be exact, for those that celebrated it. An old man was hiding away in his safe house, where it was at least a little bit warm and cozy. A makeshift bed was under him and in his hand an old, yellowed photograph of nicer times. But compared to his recent years, Soldier 76 – Jack Morrison, wasn't alone this year. With him was his old friend, Ana Amari, as they had met earlier in the year and were traveling together ever since. They had been in this makeshift safe house for three days now and decided to stay in it for the days of Christmas. No one was on their track and they were safe so far – as far as they were aware of it.  
He had been alone for a while, reminiscent of older days. Ana was scouting the area for potential threats, while Jack was sitting with his back at the wall, thinking about different times. Back in Overwatch. Back when Gabriel and he still were a thing and not chasing each other to potentially kill their counter parts. It reminded him of a certain year – and the soldier couldn't help but smile at the thought.

**-+-**

Jack and Gabriel had been dating for years now, but one thing never changed: Both of them were the most busiest men in the time of Christmas. And this year was no different. Both were knee deep lost in work and papers and the time ran by way too quick. Without any of them noticing, Christmas had arrived. The base turned quieter, people were heading to spend the holidays with their families, and Jack found himself in his office, his desk full with papers and reports. Knee deep in work, the Strike Commander knew no rest. Time flew by and the only thing that got Jack out of his trance of work and even more work was a rapid noise and the sound of Athena.  
“Commander. You are needed in the common room. It’s important.“, spoke the AI and Jack sighed. „Is it really that important? I’m ... in the middle of something here.“, he answered and the voice quickly spoke up again: “Yes.“  
Sighing, the fading blonde rubbed over his eyes but got up. Stretching his arms and back, only noticing then how long he had been sitting here and working, he took his coat, slipped into it and eventually left his office. With swift steps, he entered the common room just to find it ... empty. No one was here. The light in the room was dimmed, a Christmas tree and other decoration placed. On one of the tables close to the comfy couch, which was littered in pillows and blankets, were two cups filled with what seemed like hot cocoa with marshmallows, next to a plate of cookies. It looked warm and cozy, of course, but most of all the room was empty but weirdly prepared for something.  
“Athena what is--”  
Stopping in his words as he turned and saw Gabriel, his eyebrows raised. “And what are you doing here?“, asked the Strike Commander and the other one shrugged.  
“Got told there was an emergency in the common room of Overwatch. Some of your and my agents would fight but... it’s pretty empty here.“, answered Gabriel and Jack rubbed over the bridge of his nose. What in the world...?  
“Commander.“, interrupted Athena, which made Jack look up again, “You have one new message. Would you like to hear it?“  
“If it explains what joke this is then yes... I’d really love to.“, he said in defeat and waited for the AI to speak up again, while Gabe curiously looked through the room, eyes also falling on the two cups and the cookies.

“It is Christmas. The season to spend time with family and loved ones. Use that time for you two, not work, you dorks. Message left by Ana Amari and Jesse McCree.“  
Once the AI fell silent Jack dumbfounded stared at the ceiling, as if he could look at her and what she had said. Ana and Jesse had...? He was interrupted by a snort of his boyfriend. “Explains the hot cocoa and the cookies...“, mumbled Gabriel and Jack sighed. “But I don’t-”  
“don’t be ridiculous Jack. Come. Ana and Jesse prepared this for us, to spend some time.“  
The Blackwatch commander sat himself down on the couch, spreading out one arm to the blonde, a rare but gentle smile on his lips.  
“... let us spend a bit of time together. The cocoa will get cold otherwise. And it would be a damn shame.“  
Blue eyes sparkled shortly and Jack chuckled breathlessly, before taking Gabe‘s warm hand and joined him on the couch, handing one of the cups over to him. Huddling up as close as possible, the blonde smiled behind his cup in his hands, shoving all thoughts of work far in the corner of his head.  
“... Hey... hey Gabe?“  
“Hm?“  
“I love you.“  
This made Reyes chuckle.  
“I love you too, you idiot.“  
“You’re also an idiot.“, answered Jack, while he felt Gabe‘s lips press a gentle kiss against his temple.  
“Yes, but your idiot.“

**-+-**

Back in his safe-house, Jack heaved a deep sigh.  
“I’ll go and take a walk.“, he spoke to Ana, who had returned from her scouting hours ago and was sitting close to him with a cup of warm tea in her hands. “I’ll make you a cup when you return. Take care, Jack.“ The old man hummed and left the hideout.  
His boots were crunching in the snow and the cold air was biting his lungs, but Jack just wanted to take a walk to clear his mind from thoughts that were bittersweet. Gabe... wasn’t his anymore. Gabriel Reyes was now Reaper. A wanted terrorist. But was he any better right now? Not in the eyes of many, he was sure. But he was doing the right thing. A vigilante tracking criminals and taking them out. All by himself.  
The cold winter air turned his ears red and he was sure that his nose and cheek were just as red as his ears. Why had he ignored to take the visor with him...?

But the peaceful and calm atmosphere was destroyed by a sound. It was faint, but apparent enough for Jack to notice. There was a strange sound and smell in the air, like fog moving around him. His whole body went tense, his hand instinctively reaching for the sidearm he wore at his leg. Gulping, he stood still, just listening to his surroundings - but as Reaper gripped him and pushed him against the wall it was already too late.  
The breath was forced harshly from his lungs, as the wraith used his body weight to keep the former Strike Commander firmly against the brick wall behind him. He felt the shotgun against his chest and his fingers tightened around the sidearm in his hand, but he couldn’t move his arm to save his life. Reaper had him completely in his mercy.  
“Merry Christmas Jack. I hope you had a very magical time. Looked like you were daydreaming. Almost a shame I interrupted you.“, spoke the wraith, the venom dripping from his voice. The strain was so obvious for Gabriel and he would laugh at it, how quick the soldier had been pinned to the wall, how much he had let his defense drop...  
“Gabe... stop this... why are you trying to kill me...?“, mumbled Jack, which tickled a hollow chuckle from the wraith. “This is no time to feel sentimental now, Jack... one click and all this is over.“  
“... You’re lonely and that’s why you searched for me, isn’t it?“, said the now grey haired suddenly, sounding way to confident for someone who was actually running on pure adrenaline now, scared for his life. And maybe this had come from nowhere – well, it seemed like Gabriel thought so too. The man was standing there, seemingly starring at Jack – the prior blonde couldn't tell, as the ivory mask of the Reaper was right before him, hiding all emotions away from Gabriel. But he was hesitating, that one was for sure.  
“... It's funny. I actually thought about you earlier...”, continued Jack and Reaper didn't react, but he very slowly eased the push against him a bit, seeming to listen. The blue eyed noticed the slight tilt of the man's head, as if he was listening closely.  
“... Remember the time Ana and Jesse forced us in the common room and we stayed there for cocoa and cookies, cuddled up on the couch for the rest of the day...?”, he asked and the Reaper didn't move, but eased a bit against him.  
“... Or remember when Ana pulled us under a mistletoe and we had to kiss in front of our friends? Or the Christmas eve we spent with your mum and sisters, all huddled up in their little living room? Or--”  
“Enough.”, interrupted the wraith harshly and Jack tensed, feeling the shotgun press back against his chest again.  
“What the hell are you trying Morrison?”, hissed the Reaper and Jack sighed. “I miss you, Gabe. I do.”

After that there was silence. Reaper didn't move, but didn't look like he wanted to shoot Jack in the next couple of seconds. The vigilante was quiet, tensed, still against the wall and the cold wind was by now biting at his skin. But that didn't stop Jack to take in a deep breath and speak once more “I miss you.”  
Growling, the Reaper pushed away, seeming to glare at Jack. “Why are you making this so hard, Jack? Why can't you just stop dwelling in the past?”, he asked, once more pushing his shotgun against Jack, and the grey haired gave a startled noise.  
“I can't. I just can't, Gabe. You're my idiot...”, he mumbled and held onto the black coat of the Reaper, who huffed. “... sentimental idiot.”, mumbled the wraith and with that, he disappeared in smoke, leaving the veteran to himself.  
Looking up at the sky, Jack sighed deeply, shaking his head. “Merry Christmas Gabe.”, mumbled the man, before making his way back to the safe house, where he was sure Ana would wait. The snow fell in thick flocks and the snow was crunching beneath his feet. The way back felt more empty than the walk outside.  
When he reached the safe house, Ana was already waiting for him. Holding a cup out to him, she smiled.  
“Welcome back. Here, drink up. You will need it to get warm again.”  
Jack looked up from the cup to the face of the woman, before smiling. “Thanks Ana. This is exactly what I need now...”

Somewhere further away, a dark clad man stared at the safe house of Amari and Morrison. Sighing, Gabriel rubbed over his eyes under the mask, before shaking his head.  
… Jack was right. He felt alone. And that's why he had searched for him. Huffing out a black cloud of smoke, he turned his back to the hideout. “Merry Christmas, my idiot...”, he mumbled, before disappearing completely.

**Author's Note:**

> I was very happy about the prompt and had about three hundred different ideas how to write it but in the end decided for this turn. I hope it wasn't too rushed and somehow reasonable to understand?  
> And most of all, I hope you enjoyed reading it, Void ♥


End file.
